


Popping the Heatsink

by Bandshe



Category: Mass Effect
Genre: First Meeting, Gen, Lust at First Sight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-28
Updated: 2016-02-28
Packaged: 2018-05-23 15:37:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6121198
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bandshe/pseuds/Bandshe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An excerpt from Shepard's autobiography based on her first thoughts when she met Garrus Vakarian for the first time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Popping the Heatsink

Harkin. Harkin was a piece of work. To say the least. Apparently no one had ever told Udina that this bastard was a lecherous prick. I had to talk to him. Can you believe that? Well, I’m sure you do, considering that’s all I had been dealing with so far.

So I made the long, was it long? I can’t remember. Anyways, I made the long trip to the med bay to look for this turian. I knew nothing of him except that he was a C-Sec officer. Great, all I needed was more politics involved. I mean, I was a pretty decent person back then. I followed the rules, for the most part.

Well, I get to the med bay and there are a bunch of asshats holding Dr. Michel at gunpoint, throwing around all these threats. I didn’t have time for any of that shit, I really just wanted to go in, find the turian and leave. I mean it was fun shooting people who deserved it, but honestly. So the inevitable show off happened and before I could even get one shot off I hear a loud bang and one of them goes down. So much for my head shot. Well, to be honest, Dr. Michel was lucky I didn’t attempt that because I could’ve hit her. You really can’t successfully pull off a clean head shot with a shotgun, especially in a hostage situation. 

It was too chaotic to even look to see where the shot came from. Whoever it was, sure knew how to make themselves unseen. I hoped that they were a friendly, would’ve hated to be on the receiving end of this person’s focus. Well that was until I saw him. Garrus fucking Vakarian; the turian I was looking for. Man, I would’ve loved to be on the receiving end of his gun any day and I don’t mean an actual gun, I mean his penis. 

“Garrus Vakarian.” he introduced himself as if we were meeting over less bloodied circumstances. Oh, whatever, just another day in the life of Dinah Shepard. I don’t even remember what I said, not personally, Kaidan sure did and he never let me live it down. Although, I’m positive Kaidan was exaggerating when he said I stammered my name and said something about Garrus popping my heatsink. 

Gods, all I could think about was this turian having me bent over a table and pounding into me. How was I supposed to focus on whatever mission I was even supposed to do? Garrus talked, but I really didn’t register anything, lucky me I used it as a reason to talk to him again. I’m pretty sure he thought I was the world’s worst soldier. Probably wondered how I managed consideration to become a Spectre. This turian had been in the military since he was fifteen and then was a C-Sec officer. I was supposed to be this great soldier and well, I couldn’t even form a coherent sentence, according to Kaidan.

Ashley didn’t trust him, of course not, I already had more than enough aliens on board, _oh wait_ , no I didn’t, it was just that one was too many for her. Fucking cunt. I mean, yeah he was a bit brash, hard headed, idealistic and ready to jump the gun, but I wasn’t complaining. I’m sure his hard head was going to benefit me later on. I’m talking about his penis again.

Garrus would later tell me that he actually never suspected that I liked him despite the countless amounts of times I went to speak to him. Hell, even Wrex picked up on it. He asked me if I was in heat. Possibly. 

“I don’t know when humans go into, uh, _season_ , but you sure seem to be going through it. I really don’t see what is attractive about him, but then again turians are a bunch of assholes. And judging from this one, too blind to pick up on a woman’s intentions.”

To be fair, I think human signs aren’t the same as a turian’s, and I’m an awkward person in general (note to self: remove this part before publishing because it doesn’t inspire confidence in anyone). It took me about a year or so, well two or so before I managed to get into his armor. It was worth it though. It was worth all those long nights, long week-ends and scars. I can write a smutty novel on all the amazing things a human and turian can do together. Reach and Flexibility. I think that is a good title.


End file.
